From the Horrors Comes Love
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: Harry’s captured by D.E.’s and winds up preggers, Sev’s his daddy, Draco’s the baby’s daddy, eventual HPLM romance.


Title: From the Horrors Comes Love

Author: Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor/Minnie/Chrys (pick one they are all me)

Disclaimer: There's this blonde lady that's married with two kids, the Characters are her creation, and they also belong to Scholastic(U.S.) And Warner-Bros (Is there anything they don't own?) Don't ask don't sue.

Summary: Challenge posted on LuciusxHarry board eons ago. Harry's captured by D.E.'s and winds up preggers, Sev's his daddy, Draco's the baby's daddy, eventual HP/LM romance.

Feedback: I'd love some, feel free to share what you think. MCTAMomaol.com

A/N: I know it took me forever to write this and I am sorry for that, but hey, you can't rush these things. NOT BETA READ!! All mistakes, well, they are mine and mine alone. This is NOT complete yet, I'm actually only about half way done, but hopefully I can get it done in less amount of time than it took me to get this far. No promise on when I'll update, let me know what you think!!! This fic WILL be finish, never fear, I will finish it, it may take awhile, but it'll get done.

HPLMHPLMHPLM

He shivered. It was cold and he shivered, but not only from the cold. The last week had been beyond anything he had ever imagined could happen, and by no means in a good way. He had been captured by Death Eater's while running an errand for the Dursley's. It always came back to those blasted muggles that were supposed to care for him.

He didn't even know if he'd been missed by the wizarding community yet. Not that he cared about them as a whole, but certain ones he dared say he loved. Shivering again as the door slammed open yet again. Harry blocked his mind away within itself. They wouldn't take that from him even if they had totally ruined and taken his body.

This time the hands didn't grab him like they always did, they weren't rough, they were very gentle. Harry let out a sob because of the action. Why were they doing this to him, why make him believe that he was cared for when he wasn't, not here, not in this place.

When the few scant clothes he was afforded weren't ripped from his body after a few minutes, he slowly brought his hearing back online and what he heard was a soft, gentle voice saying he was going to be taken from this hell.

Harry dare not dream of such heavenly bliss as escape from the clutches of the madman and his clan of rapists and sadistic bastards. Harry did his best to curl in upon himself to shelter him from this obvious delusion he was having, he was never getting out of this place, it was simply a game to make him believe he was getting out so they could get to his mind. Turning all his senses off again he began humming a comforting tune to himself. He hadn't even realized the tune he was humming he'd heard as a baby from his own mother.

Harry didn't even see that the person that was talking to him was Remus. Remus almost cried when he heard Harry humming the familiar tune he'd heard in dreams of better, happier times, when his best friends were all together and they took great joy in the baby that was now a tormented soul.

Remus had been warned before leaving by Severus, that Harry was in bad shape emotionally. Snape had been offered a go at the seventeen-year-old but refused, as did Lucius, it was a well known fact that neither of them were vulgar enough to participate in such behavior lest they catch something from the person they were to rape. Severus had, however, asked if he could check the health of the play-thing for the Death Eater's, Voldemort readily agreed not ready to lose his toy anytime soon.

Severus had done a thorough evaluation on The-Boy-Who-Lived and when he was done, he was ready to cry, the boy was totally withdrawn into himself, didn't speak to him at all, didn't fight him either. Only showed signs of retreating into himself to protect his mentality, he couldn't blame the boy for trying to protect the only thing he had left. Severus had also provided the boy with a couple of healing potions. He knew it was pointless at this stage to try and tell the boy anything.

Set in his determination he left Harry in the cell and went to inform Voldemort of Harry's condition then he was ordered to leave and yet another Death Eater was sent in to have fun with Harry. Severus went back to Hogwarts with a very heavy heart and informed the Headmaster where Harry was and his condition. The Headmaster had never looked so old.

Remus carefully wrapped Harry in a quilt he'd brought with him and engaged the portkey. When the portkey took effect Harry began screaming. When the world solidified around Harry and Remus, he chanced a look at Harry only to find his eyes still clenched shut and skin ghostly pale, with a slight tinge of green to the skin. They had landed in a private room set up for Harry once they had the plan together. He'd need it. They hadn't bothered to try and get Ron or Hermione there for comfort, they needed to gauge Harry's reactions first.

They did know that Harry had never been raped by any of the women that associated with the Death Eater's so it would be best for Poppy and Minerva to handle Harry for the first couple of days.

Remus was at a total loss for what to do with and for Harry. He desperately wanted to comfort his godson. It had been in Sirius' will that should anything happen to him that Remus take over as Harry's godfather. He had visited Harry as often as he could during the summers since Sirius had been killed in Harry's fifth year. Remus had visited the day before Harry's abduction and he was getting ready for a mission for Dumbledore so he didn't know when Remus was coming back, he could only hope and pray that he was.

Harry began testing his restraints, Remus didn't have the heart to fight him so he let him go. Harry opened his eyes only long enough to eye a corner then jetted over to it huddling himself under the quilt that Remus had supplied at Riddle Mansion.

Remus smiled sadly at the young man he'd grown close to over the last four years and left the room to get Poppy and Minerva to care for the broken boy. He quickly found the ladies in Poppy's office talking quietly between themselves, they looked up as he entered the room.

Remus quickly told the women what had happened and where Harry was in the room. Both women then left the room to go care for their charge. Once they left Remus sat down at Poppy's desk rest his arms on the table then lowered his head to his arms and cried for the boy that had lost so much in his short life.

Remus was still crying about half an hour later when Severus entered the room unnoticed by the werewolf that was consumed by his grief. His life was falling apart and it had been since that fateful Halloween night in 1981. First James and Lily, then supposedly Peter as well, all blamed Sirius, only to find out years later he'd been wrong and Peter had done those awful things and Sirius was innocent. They were getting along again and then Sirius was killed, and now poor Harry on the brink of insanity and physically broken, that was the last straw, Remus was not only grieving for the boy, but for himself as well.

Severus sat quietly in the room and waited for Remus to finish. He understood, he had known the werewolf had yet to grieve for many things in his life. He'd earned this cry, he'd paid a heavy price, he'd lost almost everyone that had cared about him and that he cared about in return. His life was as bad as Harry's, only he'd been lucky and not been captured and tortured by Death Eater's.

Remus finally calmed down and caught his breath and then noticed Severus watching him.

"Sorry, I lost myself there for a moment." Remus' voice broke from the emotion that was still heavy throughout his entire body.

"Quite all right Remus, I understand." Severus replied cooly but with a very strong sympathetic undertone. Remus smiled sadly at the Potion's Master. "How was he? Any better then he was with me?" Severus asked with uncharacteristic concern. Remus shook his head.

"No, I'd say possibly worse then when you saw him the day before last. How could they do that to a child?" Remus asked rhetorically.

Remus and Severus sat in comfortable silence until the Headmaster showed up, Remus explained what happened while he was there and the Headmaster bowed his head in sorrow. He had been through so much, and still had yet to even graduate from school.

Poppy and Minerva were not having an easy time with Harry, not at all, he was still holed up in the corner and refused to come out. He felt safe where he was, in the corner, protected by the quilt. Harry started muttering to himself saying that he was safe here but that he wanted Snape. Minerva and Poppy looked at each other shocked, but figured it certainly wouldn't hurt to try. Minerva left to find Severus and was successful since Remus, Severus and Albus were together. Minerva explained to Severus and he went to Harry's room.

When Severus got to the room he softly spoke Harry's name and quickly found himself with an arm full of sobbing teenager. To say Snape was shocked by this was the world's largest understatement, but he was at least relieved that Harry was out of his own little world and responding even if the results were with him.

"Is it real? Am I really out of that place?" Harry sounded so broken it broke both Severus' heart as well as Poppy's.

"Yes, Harry you're really out of there." Severus couldn't help the uncharacteristic softness in his voice. Although he didn't really care for the boy, he couldn't deny that at this point in time Harry needed the softness. Severus slowly rubbed comforting circles on Harry's back. "Harry, will you let Poppy tend to you and check you out?" Harry's breathing began to quicken.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry's eyes pleaded with the snarky potion's master, he had not the heart to deny and nodded that he would indeed remain while the young man was examined.

Poppy went straight to work and before long Harry was healed and given a dreamless sleep potion although he was hesitant to take it, Severus had to promise either himself or Remus would be there when he woke up. Harry for some reason wanted Snape there though.

The next morning Harry awoke with a start and looked to see both Remus and Severus in the room just as he'd requested. Harry got out of the bed since both men were sleeping soundly on recliner type chairs and went to the restroom to relieve himself and shower, he felt dirty, very dirty. When Harry finally emerged from the bathroom Remus and Severus were still sleeping. Harry quickly and quietly climbed up onto the recliner with Remus and curled up at his side. Remus shifted slightly in his sleep giving Harry more room and wrapping his arms protectively around Harry. Harry relished the feeling he had safely ensconced in Remus' arms. Harry grinned as Remus mumbled "You're safe" and kissed Harry's forehead in his sleep. Harry drifted off again into a light sleep.

Over the next few weeks Harry got better, he even ventured out of his room but not for long periods of time. He spent little time with anyone other than Remus and Severus. The start of year was coming up and Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. He had voiced this with Remus but not Severus. He knew when the school year started that Severus would have to act again like he hated the poor boy. Severus still didn't like the boy much, but he had admitted he'd been wrong in his assumptions of Harry's upbringing. Harry still acted like his father, not on purpose, but he had some of James' traits. Harry was by no means as mean spirited as his father and Black had been and for that he'd been thankful, but Harry still rushed into things head-long with no prior thought.

It was a month to the day that Harry'd been rescued and he fell ill. Well, they initially thought he was ill, but after a shocking exam from Poppy it turned out that Harry was pregnant. Harry went into information overload and passed out while Remus just stared at Harry with shock. Remus shakily sat in the chair that was behind him and Poppy had to support herself on the bed lest she fall over.

Settling herself down she raised her wand and did a couple of more tests on him. She'd found traces or fertility potions as well as small traces of hermaphroditia potions, however Harry had not been mutated, he still had all his boy parts and none of the girl parts with the exception of the uterus for now, Poppy knew when it came time he'd develop a birth canal and deliver the baby if he kept it. Poppy had already summoned the Potions master with a fresh but very strong calming drought.

Severus too had to sit quite shakily in the chair next to Remus, who was still looking quite gobsmacked. Harry slowly came back to the world of the conscious and Poppy wasted no time in administering the calming drought. Harry looked over to the two professors he trusted and sighed deeply as a tear tracked down his face.

"It's never going to go away now, I'll not be rid of an innocent child just because of how it was conceived." He spoke the truth and it was hard, he did have a feeling deep, deep inside that everything would work out well but at the moment things seem pretty grim. "I'll need help but I'd like to keep the baby. I've always wanted at least one child of my own, now I have that, I'd like to at least try." Harry spoke softly before rolling away from the two men so he could weep peacefully.

Severus and Remus looked sadly at Harry, this couldn't be happening, he was doing so much better in the short amount of time he'd been back and now this major setback had to happen. Harry had cried himself into a fitful sleep.

Upon letting Albus know what had happened it was determined that Harry would not be attending his seventh year, he would still complete it at his own pace, but he would not be attending classes. They would also have to wait to do paternity testing when the baby was born, and charge the father with rape. It was also decided that this was going to be a long and very emotional ride for all involved.

Remus, well to say the werewolf was livid would be an understatement. Remus was on the edge of going into bloodlust to defend and protect the last member of his pack from harm. Remus tried very hard to control it but it was hard. They were able to get a list of names from Harry, albeit reluctantly, they still got it. There were, he believed, three Death Eater's that stayed robed and masked throughout the rapes lest they be identified. That had been a hard day.

Part of the procedure Poppy did the first day was to extract all semen from Harry, with Severus' help they were able to separate into samples from different people. They submitted it to the Ministry and all that were identified were sent to Azkaban for ten years for rape. However, all of them were waiting with baited breath for Harry to give birth for it had been decided that whomever the father was would get life in Azkaban.

Voldemort was livid when he found out that twenty of his most prized Death Eater's were sitting in Azkaban. Voldemort's name was also on the list of those to be serving a sentence. It seemed the Ministry finally had to acknowledge that Voldemort had in fact returned. He'd also raped the Golden Boy of the wizarding world. The general populous was not happy with that fact. The staff at Hogwarts did it's best to protect Harry from what was happening as far as press was concerned, the rest of the wizarding world was simply sending well wishes and gifts to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry had a hard time accepting that he was pregnant but he was adamant about keeping the baby. He'd even found out in his second month that it was a boy. Albus had moved Harry and Remus to rooms adjoined with Severus' as those were the two people Harry felt most comfortable with after his ordeal. He had yet to ask to see Ron and Hermione. He knew they were upset about the whole thing, and they would pity him, which was the last thing he wanted. Where as Remus and Severus felt bad for what had happened they didn't pity him. He knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't intentionally pity him, but they would and he couldn't stand that thought.

On Halloween Harry laid in bed all day, he'd fallen ill with the flu and with him being pregnant there wasn't a lot he could do about it. There were very few cases of male pregnancy so they had to be extra careful. Remus and Severus both knew Harry would not be able to handle it if he lost the baby even though it came from an unwanted situation. So they spent that Halloween talking to Harry about his parents that had died sixteen years before.

Yule came and went, and Harry was getting very big, both he and his son were doing well. In a short two months he would be giving birth, that he was not looking forward too, but he was looking forward to holding his son. He already had a name but refused to tell anyone what it was. He'd already charmed a parchment to appear if anything happened to him, how he wanted his son to be cared for and the name.

Severus had been extremely kind to Harry after the events of the summer and away from everyone else. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was falling in love with Harry. He might have admitted to himself under Veritaserum, but under no other circumstances. Harry had enough to worry about without having the uncomfortable knowledge that someone was falling in love with him.

Remus could smell that Severus was enjoying the boys company but he too felt as Severus did they didn't know Harry's thoughts on Severus, but Remus could smell the same affections coming off Harry as well. He'd leave it to the two of them to figure it out in their own time and way. Harry was going through enough as it was without trying to start a relationship on top of it all.

As the year progressed Harry was getting closer and closer to Severus. Therefore it was a total shock in his potions tutorial when he and Severus had found out a shocking secret about Harry's past.

The tutorial started off as they normally did. Harry pulled out all the ingredients for the _certus parens_ potion. Harry may need to be able to brew it, it was simple enough to brew, it was the timing that made it difficult. You put three drops of the potion on a piece of parchment and a single drop of blood from the person you wish to find out paternity too. After both the blood and potion mixed the names of the persons parents would be written out on the parchment.

After making the potion flawlessly Harry put a drop of his own blood in the small puddle of the potion. He waited the allotted time and he looked at it and gasped at it, which in turn caused Severus too look at it as well. Harry had since fainted from shock, Severus barely catching him and laying him down gently on the ground before flopping into a sitting position himself on the floor beside Harry, shock apparent on his face. That was how Remus found them when they didn't show up for tea twenty minutes ago. Rushing over Remus caught sight of the parchment himself and gasping which brought Severus out of his stooper. Harry was still out cold.

"Remus," Severus said voice extremely shaky. "How can that be?"

"I don't know Severus, I really don't know, we should get Harry up to Poppy and make sure he's all right don't you think?" Remus said, they'd figure it out but right now they needed to make sure Harry was all right.

As Remus levitated Harry beside him to the infirmary he'd asked Severus if he was sure the potion was correct.

"Of course it was brewed correctly, I watched him the whole time, it was flawless." Severus looked almost angry that his observational skills were in question.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing Severus summoned Albus to come down there for a meeting. Severus showed Albus the second he walked into the room. The old man was floored. He'd had no idea. Written on the parchment were the names Severus Simion Snape and Lily Anne Evans.

Madam Pomfrey came back with a calming potion for Severus as well as one for Harry for when he woke up, he'd need it.

"Well Severus, this needs some explaining don't you think?" Albus said while peering at the younger man over his half-moon spectacles.

"Why don't we wait for Harry to wake then I only have to say it once." Said Severus as he sat heavily in the chair next to Harry, no, his son.

Harry soon started to come around. As soon as his eyes flickered open Severus and Remus sat him up and fed him the potion.

"Please tell me that didn't happen?" Harry pleaded.

"Tell you what didn't happen Harry?" Albus asked cautiously.

"That I didn't pass out like a girl." Replied Harry tersely. Albus smiled when he heard what Harry wanted to denounce, glad that it wasn't Severus.

"OK, Harry, I won't tell you that." Albus replied humor evident in his voice. "Do you remember why you fainted?" Albus probed gently, Severus winced as he waited for the answer, Remus settled a comforting hand on his partner in getting Harry together again. Harry grinned up at the headmaster and tears immediately came to his eyes.

"I have a father" Harry whispered. He was afraid if he spoke too loudly it would all disappear and go away. Harry raised a hand and laid it gently on his rounding belly. "My baby is going to have a grandfather, and I am going to have a father." Harry stopped took a deep breath before turning teary eyes to Severus and speaking. "That is, if he'll have us." Harry said very softly.

"Of course I'll have you and that brat of yours you dunderhead." Severus said in such a tone Harry knew the insults were meant in a loving way. Severus had his own tears. Both tears of joy of having a family that was unknown to him, and tears of grief for the young man he never got to know as his son while grown up. Also tears for the potential lover he was losing because of the paternal bond.

In the Wizarding world it wasn't that big of a deal for parents and their children to be together so long as it was after the child hit the age of majority and it was concentual. Severus however didn't feel that way, he'd rather have just a son, not a son who was also his lover. Severus had known the Malfoy's to take part in this practice, but Lucius didn't take this on with his son, his son, he felt was too spoilt.

Severus was glad however, that he and Harry had gotten closer to each other over the last couple of months. Severus was a father, and he was livid with Lily because she had never told him. He couldn't even begin to lay the blame on his innocent son.

Severus scooped Harry up into his arms. He'd have to write his mother and very soon, she wouldn't be happy to know she had a seventeen-year-old grandson. She was going to want to make up for lost time.

Severus sat down and kept Harry in his lap, he wasn't able to do it as Harry was a child he was going to do it now by the gods, and no one was going to stop him. Harry just snuggled into the warmth his father provided him with.

"Now Severus," Albus started, "why don't you tell us your tale so we might figure out what happened."

"Well headmaster, as you know Lily and I went out the last year of school." Albus and Remus both nodded. "Well when you asked me to spy for you Albus Lily wasn't happy with that and went to James, I can't say that I blame her. I would have as well, she'd have only been in danger if we stayed together." Severus' eyes were distant and he had a small smile playing on his lips. "She came to me the night before she got married, a year after school, to tell me about her and James. One thing led to another and we made love for the last time together before she got married and eventually killed." Tears sprung from Severus' eyes he'd never really mourned Lily's death the way he should have, even if they weren't together he wanted her happy, and she was happier with James than she would have been with Severus.

Harry wrapped comforting arms around Severus, and Severus returned the hug. Severus eventually burred his head in the crook of his sons neck and sobbed out his grief, grief for the woman he loved, and grief for the son she took from him. Albus stood up and rested comforting hands on both Harry and Severus' heads.

"Well," said the elderly wizard. "I believe we need to get to the bottom of why Harry doesn't look like his father, but like his second cousin." Albus then began to pace back and forth before an idea struck his fancy. "Harry I do believe you and your mother willed your appearance into being. Your mother not wanting James to know you weren't his son. Yes, I believe you willed it to be. Now since that's what happened only you can will it back, but I am not sure how you'd go about doing it as every documented case has been different." Albus moved over to his chair and sat back down.

"So, in other words headmaster, you have no idea how to get me looking like my true self." Harry said poutingly. Albus looked sadly at the young man before him whose world was in a shamble right now.

"I love you Harry, and I always will, I couldn't be happier that we are related. I don't care if you look like me or James, the fact is you're my flesh and blood." Severus said and tears of joy and relief sprang into Harry's eyes and spilled down his cheeks, then a sob escaped him. Harry finally had a family, even if it wasn't ideal.

Harry finally fell into an easy sleep in his new father's arms. Severus lay down with his son and offered him the comfort he should have been able to give throughout the young man's life.

The months until Harry delivered the baby went by peacefully and as happily as they could. Severus and Harry had a very close and special relationship. They loved each other very much but were not in love with each other. Harry slept with his father most nights to help him sleep, and Severus never minded the warmth his son provided him with while he too slept peacefully.

Harry had taken his N.E.W.T.'s and was awaiting his scores. Ron and Hermione well, they didn't take well to anything that had happened and stopped associating with the young man much to Harry's chagrin. Harry didn't feel like much company anyway, he couldn't even bare to be around Mrs. Weasley anymore, so it all worked out for him. Which was the main reason for their split up, they didn't get along with the new, highly paranoid, Harry. Sure, Ron and Hermione never wished any harm to be done, but they just found it very difficult to be around someone with so many problems and now he had Severus and neither of them wanted to spend time with the greasy git of a man but Harry rarely left his side.

Harry woke up one morning, early and in pain. Normally Severus was up and about before Harry even thought about moving, but today, well today it seemed as though the baby that was growing in his tummy wanted to come out. Harry rolled over the best that he could and shook his father awake with a panicked look in his eyes, Severus immediately figured that Harry was having contractions. Severus quickly got out of bed and threw on his bathrobe before levitating Harry to the room they had prepared for Harry to deliver in. Severus then ran out to the sitting room and fire-called Poppy to come, as well as Remus. Four hours later Harry was blissfully holding his newborn baby boy in his arms, Severus looking down in his sons face with awe and pride. Severus hadn't been there for Harry growing up, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to be there for his grandson.  
  
"Well Harry, have you decided on a name?" Remus asked looking at Harry and the newborn with pride in his eyes, Harry had come so far and was so strong now, even if he was so much more cautious of his movements.  
  
Harry looked down at his son and examined him before grinning and nodding. "I think I have the perfect name for this little man. Clucius Ampelos Snape." Harry grinned up to his father who smiled back at him. "I think Clue for short, what do you think?" Both men smiled at Harry.  
  
"It's beautiful Harry, and so very fitting. Clucius meaning peaceful and Ampelos for loved, it's absolutely perfect for him Harry." Severus smiled when he spoke. He noticed Harry getting tired, he helped the young man place the baby into the bassinette beside the bed and helped Harry to lay down and Remus and Severus left Harry to sleep, they knew he'd be safe. Remus went to inform Albus the baby was born and Poppy was already in her labs preforming paternity tests to find out who the father was so he could be turned over to the dementors.  
  
During a random ministry raid Voldemort had been captured and put to the dementor's kiss for past crimes as well as for the rape and many other charges against Harry Potter. It had been a great triumph for the Light side.Poppy returned to Severus and Harry's rooms by lunch with the results of her testing. When Severus asked, she blanched, he knew this wouldn't be good if she was blanching.  
  
"Well, I thought I would tell you and Harry before I told Albus." Severus nodded catching the hint she only wanted to have to tell the two of them once so he led her to Harry where he was playing with the baby in his lap while reclining against the headboard of the bed. Harry took in Poppy's pale face and knew the results wouldn't be pretty. Harry put the baby back in the bassinette so he wouldn't hurt him. Harry then sat up and prepared for the worst, the worst being Voldemort was the father, anything else he could deal with. Poppy took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to Harry taking his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Harry, I know who the father is, and you're really not going to like it." Severus went to sit on the other side of the bed so he could help Poppy with any adverse effects Harry had to hearing the news, he would be there for his son come hell or high water, they knew this moment was coming but had no idea how to prepare for it.  
  
"OK, Poppy, I can handle anyone but Voldemort being the father, please tell me it's not him." Harry begged, looking at her with pleading eyes.Poppy shook her head. "No Harry, it's not Voldemort, are you sure you can handle it being anyone?" Harry nodded to her, look of relief in his eyes from it not being Voldemort. "Well in that case I'll just tell you." She took another deep breath held it for a couple of seconds and released it and closed her eyes. "The father of your baby is Draco Malfoy." Harry gasped and Severus looked deeply hurt. Harry pulled his hands from Poppy and threw them around Severus and began sobbing. Severus, as well, was sobbing for the loss of his godson he would soon lose to Azkaban. Poppy left the pair to console each other, she had business to take care of.  
  
After Severus and Harry had settled down Severus asked Harry if he was going to be all right.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine dad, it's just shocking, I didn't think Malfoy was that kind of person." Severus nodded his agreement.  
  
"Yes, Lucius and I tried our best to instill in him that was below his station as a Malfoy, it's disgusting to rape someone, absolutely barbaric and we did our best to try to instill that in him, but I guess we failed. I am so sorry Harry."  
  
"Don't be, it could have been worse, at least he has a chance of being handsome right? I mean Nott or Crabbe or Goyle could have been the other father." Severus and Harry shuttered at the thought. He was secretly happy Harry was looking at this positively.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Harry sighed."Not really, but I don't have too much of a choice do I? I love my son regardless of how he came to be." Severus smiled at Harry and they looked over to the innocent baby that Harry had brought into the world.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go tell Lucius his son's about to go on a permanent vacation. But he does have an heir to the Malfoy estates, he's not going to be happy about it, but it would be better coming from me then someone else. Do you want Remus here while I'm gone or will you be all right by yourself?"  
  
Harry thought for a few minutes and then asked for Remus. Severus nodded and left the room that would soon be transfigured into the nursery, well back into the nursery anyway, it was set up before then Harry and Severus and Remus transfigured everything they would need for Harry during delivery, so they just had to change everything back.  
  
Severus took the floo to Malfoy Manor and was greeted by his old friend Lucius. Lucius took in the look on the potions master's face and knew something bad was going to happen.   
  
"Lucius, you might want to break out the strongest liquer you have." Severus pushed by Lucius and made his way to the other side of the room where he knew the wet bar to be and grabbed himself two glasses and filled them to the rim with firewhiskey. Severus then took the glasses and handed one to Lucius and told him he'd better drink it if he knew what was good for him. Lucius looked puzzled at the man before him but trusted his friend and downed the liquid quickly. Severus then followed suit with the other glass and took them back and refilled them before placing them on the coffee table in front of the sofa that Severus sat down on. Lucius slowly made his way over and sat down next to Severus."Harry had the baby this morning Luc. You're not going to like who the father is." Severus started and pointed to the drink on the table. "Drink it, you'll need it." Lucius getting the feeling something was going to happen to Draco, he drank it.  
  
"It's Draco isn't it? That stupid idiot is the father isn't he?" Lucius started asking and Severus closed his eyes and nodded to him that it was in fact his son that was the father. Lucius called a house-elf and ordered the elf to fetch his son immediately.Draco strolled into the room looking as if nothing could knock him off his pedestal, little did he know he was about to get knocked off so far he'd never see it again. Lucius quickly backhanded his son when he was within reach. Draco grabbed his cheek and looked incredulously at his father. "What the hell was that for?" Draco finally got out after his shock faded enough.  
  
"What have Severus and I been trying to teach you all these years? What the hell were you thinking raping Harry Potter? Do you know what you've done you idiotic imbecile? WELL DO YOU?" Lucius backhanded Draco again.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never raped anyone, I wouldn't do such a thing, it's below my station as a Malfoy?" Lucius backhanded his son yet a third time.  
  
"How dare you lie to me, you ingrate. I know you raped him because the baby he had is your son, and an heir to the Malfoy name, you filthy whore you just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? Don't think I've not heard of your escapades in the Slytherin dorms, you disgust me." Lucius walked over to the fireplace and threw in some fire-call powder and shouted "Ministry of Magic, Law Enforcement department" he then cursed his son immobile, and proceeded to turn him over to the proper authorities.  
  
After the Ministry left with a still stunned Draco, Lucius turned to his old friend Severus. "If there is anything that baby needs, you don't hesitate to call me. Do you think Harry would allow me to see my grandson? What is his name? What does he look like?" Severus smiled at his old friend before he spoke, he remembered when Draco was born how excited Lucius had been. If it hadn't been for that bitch of an ex-wife Narcissa, Lucius would have had more children.  
  
"Let me talk to him first Luc, I'm sure once he sees reason he will allow you into the child's life." He then proceeded to tell the events of the pregnancy and what Harry had named the baby. Lucius smiled, the name fit, considering how the baby was brought into being. He had a very hard time wrapping his brain around the fact he was now a grandfather and that his son had raped the savior of the wizarding world. Lucius grabbed his glass and filled it up for a third time and sat back down and swallowed the contents in one gulp.Severus finally left Lucius alone with his thoughts and returned to his son and grandson. Harry agreed to let Lucius come see him and the baby, but only if Severus was there with him. Severus agreed immediately and went to call Lucius to let him know. Lucius came out in a pile on the floor of Severus sitting room at Hogwarts.  
  
Lucius had only had the three drinks, so he was still more sober then drunk, when he entered the room where Harry and Clue were behind Severus, Lucius breath caught in his through, Harry was looking for all the world like the most beautiful person Lucius had ever seen. Lucius let a small smile play on his face when he'd spotted the baby Harry was speaking softly to in his arms. Harry looked up and the unnaturally green eyes blasted Lucius with so many emotions he couldn't place nearly half of them. Lucius slowly approached the young man sitting on the bed holding his grandson, Lucius actually smiled unabashedly when he saw the little face of that precious baby. He swore then and there he'd do everything in his power to protect his grandson and the mother of the baby.  
  
Without asking if it was all right, Lucius pulled a small pen knife and sliced his thumb and placed the folded knife back into his pocket. He began chanting and placed his bleeding thumb on the forehead of both Clue and Harry. Severus eyes were wide, as were Harry's, as soon as Lucius was done Harry looked over at his father with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, Lucius just did something for you he never even did for his son. What he just did is cast a blood oath, the one in particular is an oath of protection, he will protect you and Clue with his every life if need be." Severus smiled a genuine smile to his old friend. Harry then looked at Lucius with something akin to awe.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but you didn't have to do that." Harry said shyly but meaning every word of it.  
  
"Nonsense Harry, only the best for what that idiot boy of a son of mine did to you. I will take care of his mistake, I will see to it that neither of you need or want for anything, whatever you want or need is yours. You will find Harry, that I do love children and even more so when I am related to them, may I hold him?" Harry looked over to his father who nodded to him and Harry handed over Clue. Harry watched as Lucius changed into a totally different person than what he was used to, he smiled widely at the baby and began speaking softly to him and grabbed the baby's hands lightly within his own. It was really a sight, to see someone typically so regal and proper become like a middle classed uncle, playing with the baby. Clue cooed lightly at the attention he was receiving, but soon fell asleep in his grandfathers lap. Lucius couldn't have been more happy considering the day he'd had, he'd leant of a grandson and shipped his son off to life in Azkaban, he'd also given a blood oath to Harry Potter of all people.  
  
"Harry, I'd like to apologize for any inconvenience my son may have brought on you, it was barbaric what he did and goes against everything I've ever taught him. Torture is one thing, Rape another, while in certain circumstances Torture is acceptable, rape is never acceptable in my book, it's degrading to the rapist as well as the one being raped. Severus and I, although we disagreed about staying loyal to the Dark Lord, we tried to instill in Draco that rape is so wrong, but he wouldn't listen, I am truly sorry for what you had to go through, but I am not sorry that you now have a beautiful child from it, and I, a beautiful grandson. I know Severus is your father, we've been friends for a very long time, I will take care of all of you, I have no other family except you three now." Lucius finished off with a sad smile.  
He gently moved Clue back into his fathers waiting arms and moved to kiss Harry's bloodied forehead but Harry pulled back, still unsure of the man's full intentions. Lucius didn't blame him and bent and kissed Clue's forehead. "Would it be permissable for me to visit with you again in the near future? I'd like to get to know the mother of my grandson, and of course my grandson as well, and what last name did you decide to give him?"  
  
"It would, but for a while, would it be ok if Severus is here as well until I know you better? And I have decided Snape is the last name." Severus smiled at his son's fairly diplomatic answer and Severus nodded he'd indeed be there with his son.  
  
"If that is what you wish, that is what you shall have Harry. Would a family tea be all right? Say, tomorrow evening, tea time? As for the last name, that's fine, he'll be a wonderful addition to both names I'm sure." Severus and Harry looked to each other and nodded.  
  
"Tea tomorrow would be fine sir." Harry answered.  
  
"Please, none of that Harry, we're family after all, please call me Lucius." Lucius then walked across the room to Severus and pulled his friend into a hug and thanked him before he left.  
  
That evening and the next day passed by quickly for Harry in a slurry of diapers, feedings and naps. Severus and Remus of course helped, and then came the time for the tea they had promised Lucius. Harry got up and showered leaving Clue with Severus while he did so. Stepping out of the shower and drying off Harry felt better than he had in months. His body was recovering very quickly from the pregnancy and he was beginning to look and feel more like himself. It didn't bother him or Severus that he still looked like James, Severus and James had been related anyway, they were cousins, so it was believeable that Harry could naturally look like his cousin rather than his father.  
  
Lucius arrived as scheduled and actually went straight for his grandson. Harry was beginning to enjoy this new kinder, gentler Lucius, if the man was like this around him and his son, he could definately tolerate his presence. What saddened Harry about the whole thing was to know that these two men were going to be into Harry and now Clue's life for ever more. He wished he'd had this kind of family growing up instead of the Dursley's, but he was thrilled that Clue would have at least three male figures that loved him.  
  
Lucius had gone to Diagon Alley earlier that afternoon and had bought Clue a couple of stuffed animals, small ones so his tiny hands could grasp at them, magical as well, they were charmed with a forever-clean spell as well as one that would react to how the child was feeling. Harry and Severus had been touched by the show of affection from Lucius.  
  
Tea was wonderful in Severus' opinion, he noticed Harry was starting to relax a little more in Lucius' presence but still didn't trust him to be alone, that was fine, Harry had been through so much, he didn't trust easily. Harry and Lucius spoke of what they'd been doing in their lives, Lucius obviously had more to talk about since he'd been out of school and Lucius knew basically what the curriculum was about. He was, afterall, a school govenor as well as he has his, had his son enrolled in the same year. It still enraged him beyond belief that his son did such a thing, the only good thing was he now had a grandson and new heir to claim the Malfoy fortunes, even if he didn't carry the Malfoy name.  
  



End file.
